Lead Astray
by roseykisses
Summary: The choices we make are sometimes not the choices we want. Serena's heart is in sorrow as she realizes that she is nothing but a pain to everyone, and wishes she could make those she loves, any way possible, happy. Then suddenly a strange thing happens...
1. Chapter 1a

Sailor Moon does not belong to me, so please don't sue me.....all I have is my beloved computer which I'm using and it's my life line for survival ; - (

Lead Astray

Chapter 1a

Silently watching from a distance a darkly dressed man stood in the shadows. Tall, dark and

extremely handsome, he observed the familiar beautiful girl as she cried quietly into her hands under a

tree.

-----------------------------------------------

Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami, Luna and Artemis sat together in Rei's temple discussing what was on their minds.

"I know Serena's going to become queen one day, but the question is what about now?' Rei asked the

others in the room.

" Well I have been doing statistics of our training during our battles against our enemies, and I observed

that technically Sailor Moon doesn't really help in the majority of our battles, although she is useful in healing the enemy, that is if they choose to be healed." Ami replied.

Lita decided to speak up with her own observation to the chosen topic. " I do agree that fighting the enemy isn't her strongest ability" Luna and Artemis both looked at each other knowing what was to be said next.

Rei continued "You all know what I'm going to say and you all have to admit that you all question Serena's leadership. Her strength as a leader is a far cry from what a leader should be. A leader should be strong, brave and a positive role model for those who look to her for guidance. She should be taking her responsibilities seriously, and, well....she really doesn't have those qualities." she paused for a breath and went on to say what the others were not able to say. "We are always tripping over her and half the time we're trying to save her from the situations she puts herself in. I mean our battles take longer then they should, just because of her."

Everyone in the room sighed and nods around the room were seen as they all silently agreed.

-----------------------------------------

Late as usual Serena was about to enter into the temple's door which lead into the main room where the scouts held meetings, but stopped short when she heard her name mentioned. She paused and continued to listen to the conversation, her heart heavy with the words coming from her friends. She took a moment to gain control of her feelings once the conversation slowed down and silently backed away from the door, once she was at a safe distance she made herself heard, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. Right before she entered into the room she had to ignore the sharp pain inside her chest as she caught the last sentence before she entered the room.

"Why do we even wait for her, she'll probably go to sleep anyway." Mina quietly said

Serena planted a smile onto her face as she walked up to everyone.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. I had detention!" Trying to explain the situation, in the back of her mind Serena cringed with the thought that having detention sure didn't give her any brownie points after overhearing the scouts conversation. And realized that everyone else were thinking the same thought by the look on the girls faces. She quickly fell silent.

With a hopeful expression on her face, Luna asked Serena " Serena, did you remember to bring the research papers on the new techniques for us to try during practice today?"

Serena blushed and cringed "Uh...um...oh..well....you see..I had them.." (pause) Serena's hand automatically went to the back of her neck and rubbed back and forth in a nervous manner. "

Luna and Artemis both frowned and in union said " But...."

Serena rushed on trying to explain " I left them on the table this morning and I spilt my orange juice all over them and I tried to dry them off with a towel and I rubbed to hard and I kinda torn them up...hehe...I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't mean it, it was an accident you know how it is....hehe....right?"

Everyone equally looked at her with a hopeless and frustrated expression.

"Serena you're always messing up....aaaahhhhh" Rei shouted angrily.

Mina added " Seriously, Serena we really needed those papers today. It's not often that we all can get the whole day together. Now what are we going to do.

"Serena, sometimes you are most infuriating," Luna sighed "I just don't know about you dear girl, I just don't know sometimes."

Serena jumped up from her sitting position and quickly stated " Don't worry everyone, I'll go back home and grab my notes okay?"

Ami looked up at the blond girl " Never mind, it will take you forever to go home, besides knowing you, you'll probably will forget why you went home and start playing video games or something and forget that we're all here waiting for you." Always the logical one Ami continued on " Here's an idea, why don't you run along and go play or something while we head over to my place and get some work done."

Everyone quickly agreed as they all stood up and left the temple, leaving the small blond girl all alone inside the room.

Serena whispered to herself ' I'm sorry everyone ' ' why am I this way? WHY? She slowly left through the temple door. She stood for a moment as she watched her friends walking down the street, not once looking back. ' I'm such a failure ' she whispered, as the tears started to fall she watched a few moments more at the laughing group as they disappeared around the corner. She started running towards a place that no one knew to look for her at, not they would want to find her, she added to herself. To a place she called her own.

AN: Okay everyone, this is only part of chapter 1, I will finish it up once I get back, I have to go to a B-day party, I decided this is the only way I'm ever going to start writing if I quickly put it out right now with no excuses in the way. Any way please review, and believe me, the story that is brewing inside my head is going to put you at the edges of you seat once I'm through with this. HAHAHAHAHAHA, your just going to hate me HAHAHAHA

roseykisses


	2. Chapter 1b

--------------I do not own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me!!! All I have is my beloved computer, which is my life line for survival in this horrible, horrible world!!!-----------

Lead Astray 1b

Serena ran towards the Juuban District Park, once she came near the main trodden pathways she took a detour into a small secluded area slightly off the main paths which were commonly used. She paused for a moment looking around to see if anyone was watching her before she disappeared into a hidden trail. The path looked slightly used and led straight into a small clearing. Once inside the hidden area Serena inhaled deeply and allowed herself to look around the peaceful area she called her own. The first time she set foot inside the calming area was when she had gotten herself lost, she had detention that day and thought to take an alternate route going home. Instead she wondered about the park aimlessly, not particularly paying attention to where she was going, and when she did look to see where she was, she found herself here. The path opened up into a clearing of soft grass that looked like thick carpet, a small tinkling stream with beautiful wild flowers that lined the sides of the flowing water, and above it hovered a majestic flowing willow tree that seemed to protect the secluded area from the world that was only meters away. Once Serena eyes laid upon the magical area, she fell in love immediately. She found herself sitting under the tree just to gaze at the water as her thoughts flowed freely. She had made it a habit to stop in the area a few times a week to either recuperate from battles, or to try to relax in her few spare moments of freedom or just to hide from the world and all of it's problems that seems to come with being a super-hero and teenage girl all at once. But this visit was not for it's pleasantries, this time it was different, this time it was a secret haven to release all of her pain and humiliation in the hidden protection of nature.

She collapsed under the willow tree, sobbing into her hands. Serena whispered to herself "I wish I could be the person they want me to be. How could I even compare to any of the girls? I'm a walking disaster." She paused to inhale a breath of air and continued on " All of the girls have a wonderful feature they were all born with. They all have a naturally abilities in life that comes so easily to them. Like Lita, she has great cooking skills and isn't afraid of anyone or anything, she's so strong in everything she does, and Rei, she the ability of inner strength, she knows exactly who she wants to be and which direction she must go to achieve it AND her leadership skills that would put any politician to shame. Then there's Mina who is so beautiful and talented with acting and sports that people will never forget who she is ever, and of course Ami is so smart and patient that she can go to school anywhere in the world to become anything she wants to be. Even when we fight in battles, they all seem to know what's suppose to be done, it's like they all have this internal sixth sense to be perfect." Serena stopped talking to herself and lifted her head up from her hands and gazed at the sky above. The afternoon was slipping into dusk and a light breeze picked up and gently danced across Serena's skin, making her shiver as she remembered a memory that left her feeling ashamed of herself even more. Her one and only, Darien. Yes, even he was perfect. In studies, looks, attitude, and well everything that came with life.

----memory flashback----

Serena had just gotten out of school without gaining one of Ms. Harouna's(I hope I spelt her name right?)famous detentions and she was quiet ready to enjoy the day with what karma had blessedly given her. She had remembered that Darien had a rather big and important project that had to be done by the end of the week and she knew that he would be over at the Tokyo Art Museum doing research. Serena smiled to herself as she skipped along the sidewalk towards the nearest bus stop. Thinking to herself 'Darien's going to be so surprised and happy that the love of his life is coming to the rescue'. The bus was quite crowded, so Serena stood the whole 25 minute bus ride to the Museum, not minding since she was on her way to see her Muffin. Usually she was complaining so much that one time a little old lady got up from her seat and told her to sit down if it would shut her up. Serena had blushed a bright red, thanked to old lady, politely turned her down and quickly got off at the next stop to save herself from further embarrassment and walked the rest of the way home, berating herself.

She clumsily made her way off the stuffy bus and walked the two blocks up towards the Museum. Once she saw the Museum, she broke out into a run, excited to see her Darien. Not realizing that there was a tour going on inside the main entrance, Serena had run straight on into a large crowd of people causing the majority of the group to fall into one another. Serena being used to the daily occurrence had jumped up from her fallen position and quickly apologized and continued on her way, leaving in her path, glares of many disgruntled people complaining of rude children these days. Serena had finally reached the entrance into the main part of the Museum which was a balcony that separated into two separate stair cases, but one could observe the main room below with a full view of everyone looking at the artifacts. She gazed for a moment, looking across the sea of people until her crystal blue eyes laid upon the dark waves of a certain handsome young man. Excited by the prospect that her Muffin would be as happy to see her as she, she bellowed out loudly from the balcony "Darien, Hi Darien, don't move, I'm coming down!!!" Darien turned at the sound of his name and turned beet red when everyone in the room stopped all conversation and observations to see what the commotion was all about. All was silent except the sound of Serena's footsteps against the marble floor and her breathless greetings. "Hi Muffin." Darien turned even more red (if that's even possible) at the endearment while everyone continued gazing on. Dazed and confused as to why or even how his princess even came to a place like this was such a concept that Darien forgot that someone was behind him. A feminine cough was heard behind him as he quickly snapped out of his momentary stupor. "Serena?... Serena! What are you doing here?" Darien quickly asked in his embarrassed state. Just then the voice behind the cough asked, "Darien? You know this girl?" A woman who was standing behind Darien had asked in a surprised and slightly haunted voice, as if to say 'I sure hope not' and looked down at the young girl in question with a delicate eyebrow raised. The woman to Serena's point of view was well, breath taking. She had smokey hazel eyes, framed by long, glorious brunette hair that seemed to shine with health. She had a beautiful model face and a body to match, adorned in a stylish tweed skirt and jacket that screamed wealth and fashion. Serena also noticed that the beautiful woman's hand was on Darien's arm which he was NOT removing. Serena quickly ignored that fact when Darien looked at her and nodded his head rather reluctantly and answered. "Mary-bella, this is my girlfriend, Serena." Mary-bella expression was one of surprise and then instantly smug as she looked Serena up and down and whispered quietly to Darien. "She looks rather young Darien, even for you." Darien quickly looked away from Mary-bella to Serena's confused face and continued "Uh, this is my study partner in college and old friend from my modeling days, Serena." Serena not really understanding what was going on took up the chance to meet anyone from Darien's past with innocent enthusiasm and held out her hand to the breath taking woman.

"Hi Mary-bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." Serena greeted sunnily. Mary-bella replied flatly "Charmed, I'm sure." Darien quickly looked at Serena and asked "Serena what are you doing here, I thought you had detention?" he looked less than pleased. Serena ignored the look on his face and brightly added "I thought you would need help and well here I am, Super Serena here to rescue! I just knew you would love it for me to be here." Serena finished off as she became enraptured in her own daydream of Darien adoringly accepting her help with all the acceptance of a man in love, (hearts in the eyes and all)( ahem, this is Serena's daydream in her minds eye). Darien gazed at his little princess, really not wanting to know what was going on inside her blond head of hers. Serena suddenly snapped out of her daydream and turned to the task at hand and quickly rushed to the nearest object she saw. Out loud she exclaimed "Why this is beautiful, so elegant, so inspiring....so...old??" She was looking at a vase with flowers which were only for decoration purposes, not art. "I guarantee I am worldly in the art of art and this is perfection in a well kept preservation of history!!!" She was about to continue when Darien quickly stepped in, "Serena you don't even know what my project is about and that isn't art, Serena, that's just a decoration." Serena slightly put off, added swiftly with false confidence, "Of course silly, I was just testing you! I meant over there." Just then Serena had raised her hand to point in another direction of the room and accidently hit an actual historical piece. Darien was in the middle of telling her that his project was on Medieval Art and History when he stopped short as he watched the artifact fall in slow motion. Mary-bella watched amused until Serena hit the artifact and with quick reflects grasp the object securely before any harm was done. A security guard came running towards them, hands in the air and yelling at Serena, which he had seen was the one who hit the object. Darien, who seemed to have held the world record of being the only living being who could turn red the longest and as many times in one day, grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her behind him as he headed towards the exit. Serena being Serena just apologized in a confused fashion and allowed Darien to pull her outside, thinking that he was just being her knight and shining armor wanting to spent time with his princess. Once outside Serena wrapped her arms around Darien and talked into his chest "Oh Muffin, I know you want to spend time with me right now, but what about your project?" There was no reply. Serena looked up and realized that her Muffin wasn't in the lovey, dovey mood she lead herself to believe. Darien looked furious. He firmly moved Serena away from his tall frame and half whispered and half yelled " Serena, I did not ask you to come here to help me! What in havens name made you think that I would need your help, you can't even pass your own classes, what made you think you could help me with COLLEGE STUFF!!! He grasp her shoulders and looked into her face " Why can't you be more like Mary-bella, you can't even hold a conversation with me, Serena" he sighed and continued "why don't you go and play or whatever it is that like to do, JUST GO and let me get some work done." He turned around and headed back inside the Museum intent on apologizing to the security guard and to Mary-bella, and not once looking back, leaving Serena alone on the busy street.

----End of memory----

And Serena cried even harder, unable to control the tears that fell unceremoniously unto the soft grass. 'I'm a horrible failure, and I hate it' she paused and whispered to herself ' And they hate me...they just put up with me because of our past.' The realization struck a cord within Serena and she allowed the pain to sink in. ' They don't need me, none of them do' she sat in resigned sadness as sorrow washed over her. ' Even my own parents are disappointed with me, everything I do is wrong, and I wish....I wish....I could make everyone happy.'

The night had already settled its blanket over the city, and the small girl found herself in darkness. She just sat there, staring into nothing and finding that inside her heart she would do anything for her perfect friends, family and love to accept her. So she looked into the night sky and stared at the twinkling stars and wished. 'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.' her words carried softly into the wind, but not to be heard by the gods or goddesses above, but by a man, hidden in the folds of magic not known to this galaxy and whispered for only his ears to hear. "Little princess, your wish is my command, and who am I to deny the wishes of my queen...my wife"


	3. Chapter 2

----Sailor Moon does not belong to me, so please don't sue this poor, poor, POOR girl!----

Lead Astray

Chapter 2

Approximately 200 light years away, deep in the further reaches of the galaxy, is a planet that holds over 300 million habitats. The atmosphere contains the same elements of the blue planet, earth, and in many ways is in fact the exact replica of earth. It contains, mountains, and oceans and a beautiful sky. But that is where the similarities end. The sky varies in multiple colors, but usually displayed in a purple and red hues all times of the day. The skies and seas hold many living being that all have the ability to show magic. Every space of matter has all been touched by magic in one form or another and thus the beings who inhabit the planet. The display of magic so commonly used is nothing out of the ordinary, and when people fly across the sky or walk on water, the inhabits only nod in satisfaction that everyone is able to honor their skills with practice and perseverance. Despite the obvious powers that seeps through the planet, only the king had the true ability to shape the outcome of his empire through magic, and for such power to remain strong in essence the king can only marry that of an equal who must have strength and true power as he. The planet, was given the name Venjuta, from settlers eons ago, and was the same planet the prince had grew up on. He had the ability to create and destroy, though his love for his people had not allowed him ever to display the full extent of his magic. His name was Marshu Rosgordin the V, prince of Venjuta, planet of magic and balance of well being. His father had taught him that peace and justice would always prevail in all galaxies, and that even though he had the power, in position and in magic he was never to use it on those less than equal than he, for the ability to strike down those less then you, was a crime in the eyes of the beholder and should instead be used to help and protect left in his care inside his kingdom. He was taught these things from an early age and in turn grew to be a wise and fare ruler along side his father. Until a fateful day had stuck his father down in front of him. A power greater than simple magic had controlled his very being. In his eyes he watched his father die and his kingdom stripped of all magic. A being dark and vicious stole the remains of magic in a swift strike and demanded all to bow to it's power. Marshu had no idea what had such power to command all and rule with no less of a raised hand, but soon came to know the ability of the source held. This being, this Chaos was powerful and soon controlled the very thing that had keep all goodness of every being on

Venjuta. It was able to control their hearts. The very thing that held all hope and dreams. The future. And this being was able to whisper words that destroyed the very essence of good in most of his people, even he could not control the hate that consumed his every thought.

"What are the readings of this planet, Galaxia!" demanded a cold hard voice.

"This planet consists of great magic, my lord, but there are no star seeds found on this planet." Galaxia reported.

"Contaminate them and leave, we have no use for these useless beings. I have no wish to waste power until we have too. We are only starting out Galaxia, and I want to conserve as much power until we find what we are looking for." At that Chaos and all it's essence disappeared.

Galaxia turned to look over the main kingdom they had invaded and with the power Chaos had given her, called into the wind that had developed as she raised her hands over her head.

"Darkness of hearts and minds find the one who is bright and clear and your magic will be given back in return for her soul." The wind sweep the words into every being on Venjuta, and deep into the grieving soul of Marshu. As the words reached his mind he looked up into the dark filled sky and watched all of the dark being disappear as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving in it's path a planet of destruction. He knew that all power was gone from his planet, he felt it's pain, the planet pain, the people's pain and his own. And vowed to restore his planet to it former glory, any means possible.

' She who is bright and clear...." Marshu thought to himself. ' If I find my equal, we would be able to find this being who is bright and clear.'

Marshu knew all power from his planet was gone, but the dark beings did not know that in all galaxies there are others beings who control other powers from beyond. He headed towards the temples of Venjuta, sacred grounds to the Gods. Even he could not control the powers of the Gods, but the priests had lived since the creation of his planet, so he was told, and respected the words of the elders. The elders has felt the dark beings before anyone else and suddenly disappeared, Marshu had realized, for when he came to the temple grounds they seemed untouched from the dark side. Marshu angrily stomped into the temple and yelled.

"Why did you not do anything"

The priests rose from their sitting positions, as one spoke "We could not be found out, your highness. What power would you have had if we too would have been stripped of all power" Marshu paused and sighed. "Of course, priest, you are right. I am sorry to distrust you, yet the dark power that has claimed our kingdom is claiming my very being. I do not act as my old self. I wish to hurt and destroy, priest, and yet the words of my fallen father keeps some sort of sanity intact. Though the pain of losing everything.....I wish for vengeance!!!" Marshu had finished, hands clenched and jaws tight with raw emotion. "Of course your highness, we understand your position. We will find what you have come here for, my liege." The priest announced, as the other three priests gathered around a table in the center of the room. Marshu stood back and watched as the priests started to speak a language foreign to his ears. He turned around and walked through the temple doors, just as he was about to leave he turned back to the group. "Inform me when you find her, we cannot lose a moments time, our planet needs my equal soon, so we can find this bright and clear woman, and may the Gods be with her, for I will feed her to the very Devil if I am able to save my kingdom. Curse her for making those creatures take my birth right and my planets birth right away. I spit on her cowardliness to fight those in search of her. May she burn in the pits of agony and torture forever. Then may she understand my kingdoms pain." Marshu spat out through clenched teeth. "Find my equal mate, priests, find everything about her, I don't care where she is. It's time for you all to do what you were created for, find the power that will let me bring her here, find any power. I will be outside helping my people to try and create what was lost. My kingdom will not diminish." At that Marshu left the temple.

The priests calmly turned to one another and continued to speak in the foreign tongue. Searching for the equal for Marshu, now the new king of Venjuta.


	4. Chapter 3

----I do not own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue this poor, POOR girl! I think you guys are getting the message. I don't have anything!! If I did own Sailor Moon, I sure wouldn't be sitting in front a computer, I would be eating strawberries dipped in chocolate on plush rug in Paris listening to classical music all day. ----

Lead Astray

Chapter 3

"We have found her, your Highness." One of the four priests who usually spoke for the others had tracked down King Marshu in the middle of the kingdom. He found Marshu covered in sweat and dirt, trying to help rebuild the what was left of the main city, by hammering a temporary wall which connected to a temporary building for shelter for the people. He turned towards the priest. It had been three weeks since the devastation that had occurred on his planet. Since that fateful night he lost everything, the priests had been looking for Marshu's equal in strength in spirit and magic to bring back to Venjuta to rebuild the kingdom and to track down the 'bright and clear woman' whom the dark beings seemed to be in search for. Marshu stared hard at the priest and said "Tell me everything" He started to walk towards to what was left of the main castle, trailing behind him the priest tried in vain to keep up with his highness.

"She is found in a galaxy, 200 light years away, your highness. She is of great importance in her galaxy. She also fights to protect her world with a group of other beings, who seem to be of the same importance, though their essence of power is nothing in comparison to her aura of power and her desire to protect those she cares for, which is everyone. Her life line is very vague, it seems to just suddenly appear in the 20th century, sire, as her followers, but her magic lines seems to be in connection of the planet she resides on, and as well as the other surrounding planets. Her power is great and her spirit is strong. She is indeed your match, sire." The priest spoke to the solemn king, who was sitting at the center table inside the temple.

"Let me see her" Marshu demanded quietly.

"Yes, sire" the priest answered. The four priests gathered around the center table, along side the king and started to chant in a foreign language. Suddenly an image appeared at the center of the table. A beautiful blond haired angel appeared before Marshu and he gasped. " What planet is she from, priest"

"It's a planet called Earth, though sire, it seems that there is trouble for this girl and her followers, perhaps we can use her problems to lure her away from her planet?" The priest asked the King. Marsha continued to stare at the image before him as he asked "What problems?"

The priest had watched the girl for the last week. They had the power through the God's to view what no normal beings or magic beings could. They had watched her fights against her scouts, the loss of her love, and the hardships the young girl had in her life. Although, during the times they had witnessed her life, they were unable to view her past or future life. They did not know she was a princess in her past or future. But they deemed her as a political being of her world. For such a being to have power and control over the beings who fought with her in battle, they assumed her standing on Earth was one as a princess of sorts though political. And where they saw the sadness and fights with the very scouts she fought beside, also had fought against her, and here the priests saw their opening to lure her into their solar system.

The priests turned to the king and told him everything they knew. And soon a plan was forming and everyone was to be part of it, to save their kingdom, to save their planet.

In the weeks to come the priests had used every ounce of old magic to transport their king to and from the blue planet, Earth. He would go just to watch her, to find all of her weakness and strength with his own eyes. And in turn he realized she was perfect, though young. He watched all fights and battles with her fellow scouts, enemies, and even family. He watched her like one would a chess game, waiting for the perfect time to execute the perfect move.

He concluded that her fellow fighters and friends did not see her true potential, and her so called love of her life did not love her, and what family turned such an angel away in tears. It seemed that fate would have it that Marshu only saw Serena in times of sadness and pain, and this only added conviction that she was truly his mate. For she only endured pain on her planet and he was waiting for the right time to introduce himself to his angel to take her away.

Each time he returned to Venjuta, his convictions grew that the priests were right, that she was his equal. Though some things didn't sit right with him. 'She cries for those who hurt her' ' And she cries for that bastard who turns her away, when she offers her love for him...why?' Marshu paused in his thoughts. He turned towards the window and looked down on his kingdom. With firm resolution he spoke out loud in the corridor of his rooms. "It doesn't matter, she will be mine, for my kingdom, for my planet!" At that, Marshu firmly walked out of his room, calling for the priest to start preparing.


End file.
